This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In plant development and improvement, genetic improvements are made in the plant, either through selective breeding or genetic manipulation, and when a desirable improvement is achieved, a commercial quantity is developed, or bulked, by planting and harvesting seeds over several generations. However, not all harvested seeds express the desired traits and, thus, these seeds need to be culled from the bulked quantity. To hasten the process of bulking up the quantity of seeds, statistical samples may be taken and tested to cull seeds (or groups of seeds associated with the statistical samples) from the seeds that do not adequately express the desired trait.